Relapse
Name: Seren'ity Vi _________ Alias: Relapse In-game: Pyrez Gender: Female Age: 21 Height: 5'7 Weight: 139Lbs Race/Nationality: Italian/Latin, Dexian Hair Colour: White Eye Colour: Radiant Blue Languages: , English, Dexian Race: Dexian Powers & Abilities/Skills: Time Distortion, Flight, Temporal Wormhole, Temporal Black Hole, Freeze Breath, Endurance, Agility, Flexibility, Moonstone, Physiology -Moonstone- Relapses race have a religion based around a single chosen protector who is given powers through a stone that gives them a special power unique to those who have it ex. Relapse was given the moonstone and developed a series of Quantum level powers, while another previous chosen protector is given Gravity like powers -Time Distortion- The ability to create a maximum of 20ft diameter bubble, in this bubble Pyrez can stop, slow, reverse, and speed up time on any individual or area of effect. -Temporal Wormhole- Can temporarily open up multiple or singular wormholes for a duration of time 5sec-3min -Temporal Black hole- Can temporarily open up multiple or singular black holes for a duration of time 1sec-1min -Physiology - Due to Relapses physiology, she can change her internal temporature up or down along with temperature retardent skin, at really Low temperatures Relapse can develop Frost Breath Movement: Flight, Teleportation diameter Weapons: Energy Beams Blasters, Dexian Arts Arts, Dual Weil, One Handed Technology & Gadgets: GravGrenade- A grenade that temporarily changes the gravity in the explosive radius Bio: Councilmen Etern'ity was next in to take the High seat in the High Council, this High Council was all the tribe leaders of individual races in a group to keep inter-planeterial peace. Everything was going great for Etern who was set to marry his future wife Eun'ity. Etern was like by all but his brother in law Je-hal'i. Je-hal hated Etern, he was jealous about his future placement on the HighCouncil and jealous of his lovely and caring wife, worst of all Je-hal was jealous of his brother in laws surname. Je-hal was married into royalty by Etern'itys younger sister Til'ity who cared so much for him, but despite this love Je-hal was given and shown by the public and family, he was always greedy for more power because power was what he sought all along he never truly loved Til Eterns younger sister he only married her to gain some sense of power and when he got it he saw Etern who had even greater power without so much as even lifting a fonger to get it, this is why Je-hal despised him Etern'ity so much. So Je-hal kidnapped Eterns wife Eun and gave her to a human crime lord in exchange for 10% of the profits brought in from underground drugs, weapons, and slave trafficking. In doing so the crime lord untraditionally. Injected his dna in her unborn child still in the womb. Eun was then saved by her husband Etern a few weeks later, in fear for their daughters life Eun forcibly gave birth to their daughter 2 weeks earlier than the expected date. In doing so Eun would have lost her life if it wasnt for Etern who preformed a life transfusion giving Eun half his life spand to keep her alive long enough to recover from giving birth. Je-hal knew of the after effects of such a transfusion and took no hesitation in exposing to the HighCouncil that the true father of Eterns daughter was not Etern at all but a lowly human. After test were shown to be true that their new daughter Seren'ity was not directly related to Etern, Etern was setenced to a public death and tried with treason. At the public showing of Eterns death Eun was forced to watch as a form and stripped of any royalties as a form of punishment for betraying the matrimonial trust of a pure blooded councilmen. Since Seren'ity was only a todler Je-hal offered to keep her under his roof and surname as a princess of the future High Councilmen Je-hal'hi. Seren was treated as a slave in the houshold and was never aloud out the palace unless she was told. She was the perfect walking, living, breathing bilboard of what will happen if any one were to betray the High Council and also as and advertisement of Je-hals generosity and compasion making him the next ideal High Council Foreman. Origin: Seren'ity was adopted by her uncle after the banishment of her mother and the death of her father. Seren was treated like a slave and was bound to the household only despite being of noble blood, Seren was a slave princess for her own uncle who devised the banishment of Serens mother and death of Serens father out of jealousy. Although Seren was of noble blood due to the events that lead to her parents demises she can no longer inheret a seat on the High Council. Seren was never seen outside of the mansion, the only time she was aloud out of the mansion was for the selection of the new chosen protector of the Dexain tribe. On that fateful the royal of blood from all over the universe offer themselves and their kin to the gods for which the gods choose one and only one to be blessed with the moonstone which grants unique powers to each individual chosen for the role. Although Seren was not aloud to attend anything in public she was of noble blood and was set to attend because of this. This ceremony is a battle of the best nobles, nobles would all gather themselves in an arena a fight till killed, ring-out, or k.oed. As the battles raged on in the colosium from the penthouse stands the nobles not elligible to fight like young princesses and princes aswell as the elderly and current High Council members. Seren in the penthouse stands in utter amazment and happiness for finnaly being out of the castle looked down at the battles waged in the center stage when the Moonstone incased in a ceremonial display case started glowing an changing colours, just then the Moonstones flew into the air distroying the display case and spun rapidly in a single spot then stop dead in the air still floating, the crowd watched in shock as the Moonstone slowly drew closer to Seren glowing ever brightly the closer it got until the Moonstone floated within Serens very own hands glowing brighter than anything she had ever seen. Just then a flash of light from the Moonstone blinded the audience, looking back at Seren who was now hovering in the air glowing from the Moonstone now imbued in her body. It was clear now to everyone that Seren the slave princess was the chosen protector, the crown erupted in whoos and boos, curses and blessing, the mixed emotions of the crowd clearly defined how much of an uproar the following next few weeks of Serens life were like full of ups and downs from having the elders train her in the basics of the Moonstone to her uncle Je-hal becoming the next High Council Foreman and becoming the chosen protector under the alias of Relapse. Misst Von: Seren now under the alias Relapse with the power of Quantum level Manipulation Has gained new friends and foes, suppoters and activist she has become the symbol of great things to come for the unworthy and broken, a becon of hope for those in slums, gutters, and sewers but her life isnt always good her new foes are strong possibly stronger than her, with her constant troubles of trying to control her new found powers she knows of the troubles therefore she knows she needs help luckily there is a prophecy that a group of heroes from a distant world are on their way to help raise the city of hope back from to the clouds from which it came from, this group of New Heroes are set to come but also bring troubles of their own. How will Relapse deal with these new problems on top of her current problems? Will Relapse ever meet her mother and siblings again? Will this slave princess find her prince? Can Je-hal really manipulate Relapse into doing his wants and needs? Will Hope truly return to the lost solar city of Misst Von? Too find out the answers to all of these problems and more you'll have to be patient for the upcoming in-game comic tittled "The New Heroes of Misst Von" .... No set release date :( New Heroes Roll Call: Entity Masters, Delusion Masters, Menrva Masters, Relapse Vi Gaia, Osmium Vorte, Orchid Enstromn, Omniscient Skyes, Skopos, Kovelis V'hal Friendly FacesAllies: Saren'ity Entity Masters Delusion Masters Menrva Masters Orchid Ciera Enstromn Osmium Vorte Kovelis V'hal Omniscient Skyes Ugly MugsFoes: Implode Va ______ High Council Foreman Je-hal'hi Cruel'ity Weaknesss: Anti-Matter- Fun Facts: Serens' parents were both chosen protectors of their race until they each had to retire Seren has two older siblings one brother, who is the ambassador on the planet Xerox and a sister who was banished along with her mother but disappeared shortly after Seren has an unbelievable sweet tooth its best to keep human sweets away from Seren! Category:Heroes Category:Female Category:Quantum